operation summer love
by sgt.gorillaman
Summary: hoagie blows off abigail and breaks her heart now he has to fix things between him and the girl he loves, hope you like it
1. first tears

KND chapter1: first tears

It's been a hot summer and the KND crew have been enjoying there time away from high school no tests no exams or jackass teachers just the time in the summer to have fun and chill Wallabee and Kuki were at a movie, Nigel and Lizzie were at the beach, the only couple that seemed to not be out enjoying this time of fun and relaxation was Hoagie who was in his dads garage fixing his car and Abigail was on her way to see him, as she got closer to the house she could hear the loud music coming from it, then as she walked passed a bush that was obscuring her vision there he was in all his glory that she loved so much he had thick black rimed glasses on and he wore a grease stained shirt and a button up work shirt with his name stitched on it and with a pair of cargo shorts, Abby stared at him in awe as he adjusted his glasses while examining the turbo he pulled out of the car, until he noticed her standing there.

"Whats up Abby?"

"(Keep you cool girl like always)uh i was gonna ask you if you were doin anything tonight."

"Oh well...Yea i got a race tonight i gotta get ready im gonna kick Chads ass this time that fucker is the only thing standin in my way of goin to the top!"

"But but i was thinkin w-we could go somewhere."

"Oh...why?"

"Because i haven't seen you all week and everybody is on a date and...we haven't been on a date since our decommission."

"Well im busy tonight if you wanna come then tell me if not then ill catch you later."

"But-."

"I siad im busy don't you have something else to do?!"

"*Gasp!* Hoa...Gie? *sniffle*"

*Clang clack!*

"..."

Abigail stood there looking at him and then felt something run down her cheek, a tear the first time she had ever stared to cry infront of someone especially the boy she loved, but Hoagie continuesd to his work she then turned and began to run with tears pouring from her eyes running and pushing passed Wally and Kuki who were walking up to the house stunned Wally dropped his cigarette out of his mouth that he just pulled fresh from the pack and began cusing at the cigarette, but Kuki was more interested in why her friend looked so upset but it was to late to stop her now she was already halfe way down the block.

"Goddamnit son of a bitch peice of shit i wanted that fucking fud!"

"Huh oh whats up Wally?"

"Im fucking pissed that i dropped my damn cig!"

"Theeeeeeeeen get another one dumbass hey Kuki whats up sweetheart."

"Heehee nothing i was just at a movie with my adorable Wally!"

"Gaaaah damnit Kuki!"

"Awwww heehee your blushing"

"Ugh so what you up to tonight hangin with Abby i bet?"

"Nah im goin to the races tonight."

"Why not be with your girlfriend?!"

"I don't know."

"Ooooooo that reminds me why was Abby so upset and crying when she ran pass me and Wally?"

"Crying what do you mea- oh shit!"

Then Hoagie caught something in his sight sitting in the corner of the bush, he then walked over and picked it up dusting off the leaves and dirt and held the red hat tight in his hands and began to realize how much of an ass he had been towards her and for no reason at all, his teeth began to grit as he replayed the whole thing in his head at the same time catching the sent of shampoo and perfume mixed together a sent he remebered all to well, and he quickly pulled out his cellphone.

"38...9...0."

*Brrrrr*

"Comeon pick up."

*Brrrrr*

"B-hello?"

"Yes this is Hoagie Gilligan is Abigail there?"

"Nnnnnno shes not here but you can leave her a massage."

"No thats ok."

"Ok then and remember nothin brightens your day like the jell-o."

*Click*

"Riiiiiiight."

"Well try her cellphone mate."

"Ok ok uh oh 77...(please pick)."

Being woken up by the ring of her phone she brought it to her eye level trying not to get up just yet she viewed the screen through the hairs the were draped over her elegant face she saw that the picture above the caller ID was Hoagies, he was trying to call her she then sat up and remembered that she ran to the old tree house and fell asleep on one of the old couches, she then brushed her sliky hair from here eyes and brought her knees up to her chest felling like she could only find comfort in her self, sighing heavily as she looked at the once functioning tree house then rested her head on her legs feeling the peace and quiet of being alone until her phone rang again, looking at it she saw that it was Hoagie again, feeling like she was gonna cry again she pressed the talk button and put it up to her ear.

"H-hello?"

the end

writers notes:well its been awhile since i made any storie/chapters and i kinda made this to try something new instead of games and anime so i might leave it blank depending on what you think so yea hope you like it anybody else notice that bill cosby is abigails dad cuz i have lol and my hopes go out to haiti


	2. aw cheer up

KND chapter2: aw cheer up

As Abigail answer the phone she wipe the tears that were threatening to form in her eyes and adjusted her voice so she didn't sound like she'd been crying but she still cameout abit crackelly anyway when she spoke, Hoagie could hear it over the phone and the feeling he was getting was guilt and it felt like his heart weighed a ton as he made his heart felt apology.

"Abigail im sorry i didn't mean to talk to you like that i was to wraped up in what i was doing...to wraped up in my self."

"You just sayin that cause you think imma just say it's ok or are you really sorry?"

"Well i-."

"It hurt you know...You talked to me like you didnt even care and then just went back to work like i like we didnt even talk...Like i wasn't even there *sniffle*."

"I know i fucked up and im really sorry let me make it up to you or something."

"Nah baby you can't buy me back."

"Bu-."

*Click*

Abigail sat on the musty couch abit longer wrapping her arms around her legs resting her head on her knees feeling the tears roll down her face, meanwhile Hoagie was pissed sitting in the car hitting and kicking the dashboard he fucked up and he knew it, he cared about her but she seems to think he doesn't, but Hoagie soon shook the thought from his head and started his car and took off to go look for her nearly hitting a oncoming car as he pulled out of the driveway.

"(I guess even love can rock a cool levelheaded person like Abby)i'll find you."

Else where Abby was walking home shivering from the night air but i seemed like it was colder than it really i was maybe cause she felt like the love of someone wasn't there like when he'd chase a dog or fight a bully for her hat or let her use his coat on a cold night or when its raining she felt like she missed it maybe he was truely sorry, about an hour later Abby made it in her house only too find that it was empty, the quiet seemed like a good setting to take a bath to relax her mind, so she walked up stairs and into the bathroom removing her long t-shirt that she liked so much and then the black tights she wore under the shirt and then sat on the edge of the tub and began to run the water to a nice manageable temperature then eased her self into the tub sighing as the water enveloped her well toned and developed body, as she sank in the tub her mind still played the day out in full detail and it was making her heart ache it was making her feel depressed, Abby then grabbed the shaver that her sister Cree used to shave her legs and pulled the razor out then began to examine the sharp object and then.

*Woooo-oooowooooo-ooooowoooo-oooo!!!*

"(Huh? wha-Cree?)"

"Abby your gonna be ok sweety just hold on!!!"

"We are on route to get EMTs at the door!!!"

"(Wha...whats happening?)"

"Abby can you hear me?...it's Cree we're almost at the hospital."

"(Hos...pital?)"

"Subject has lost massive amounts of blood from a cut to the wrist!!!"

"Abby stay with us sweety!"

"*Sigh*."

"ABBY!!!"

the end

writers notes: well i wonder wats gonna happen to her. so anyways i did this story after looking at some deviantart. ummmm later chapters might get alittle fluffy, lemony, and can someone tell me the name of 362 cuz i forgot o/////o and i think nigle looks better with her than with lizzie anywho enyjoy this story i know its not good or as good as the others but i write just cuz i love it so yea enjoy ok ^_^ if this chapter seems short im sorry ive tried to think of more things to put in the that could use more detail but i cant think of anything else


	3. im sorry

knd chapter3:im sorry

*Beep*

"Unnnh-huh?"

"Abby?"

*Beep*

"~C-cree I...Im alive~?"

"The medics were able to stop the bleeding just in time but you passed out from the blood loss you've been out for two days, oh and here this bag of candy is from hogaie he said he'd visit after work today."

"~H-hoagie~?"

*Knock knock*

"Hey is Abby awa-."

"If it ain't hoe-gay."

"This ain't the time chad!"

"Chad hoagie stop it!!!, Lets go chad we'll give you two some time to talk."

"See you around hoe-gay."

"Oh my god Isware you two are such kids."

"*Ahem* s-so Abby wha-."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here shouldn't you be working on your precious car?"

"Said I was sorry why are you still mad at me!?"

"Cause if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here!!!"

"W-what, your saying I...I did this to you?"

"...But-."

"Don't say anything Hoagie, just don't say anything."

"...Ok well I'll just go then...When you get out we should go some where to uh y-you know, congrats you on your recovery."

"Maybe."

Days passed and Abby was looking alot stronger than when she was in the hospital, it helped alot that her friends visited and Hoagie continually made attemps to talk to her, deep down she was happy that he showed concern for her.

It had been weeks since Abby was in the hospital, but today was the day she was getting out and every on was there to greet here as soon as she got out the door esspecially Hoagie but she made it a mission to completely ignored him, the first person to run up and give Abby a big bone crushing put her right back in the hospital hug was none other than Kuki the others joined in the hug patting her head and welcoming her back while Hoagie just stood close by staying his distance.

"Its really good to have you back num-I mean Abby."

"Yea we were gettin to missin ya."

"Thanks Nigel, Wallie, Kuki, Cree, Chad, Reachel, Tommy it means alot to me that you were by my side."

"Hey why don't we go celebrate there's a really cool rock club downtown and Iknow my little sister likes Metallica!"

"Thanks sis that sounds like fun nothin like heavy music to calm my mind."

"Oh boy metal booze and wild people lookin for a fight what da fuck are standin around for!!!"

As Wallie led the charge to the parking lot and was the first one to get in his car a well kept yugo thanks to Hoagie, Abby stole a cold glare at hoagie who caught it and realized it was better to not try to fix things just yet maybe when he feel like she wasn't gonna take his jumper cables and clip them to his balls with a battry on the other end but that was just him.

Later at the bar during Metallicas playing abby and her friend were having a really good time laughing drinking but in Wallies case he wa knockin them back and trying to get into fights even tried to fight Metallica which just made his friends laugh at him guess nine years didn't really make him any smarter, Cree and Chad were getting alittle to touchy Nigel and Rachel even Wallie and Kuki were going almost going over the line of whats acceptable display of affection but they soon broke it up and decieded it was time to go.

"Oh Nigel before you go, you gotta tell us what happened to Lizzy."

"Its very simple Kuki...She's a crazy bitch and no matter how many time i tell her that i dont wanna see her anymore i even handed her a box full of the stuff she gave me and still she keeps showing up at my door."

"Wooooow!"

"Lets go home Kuki."

"We better get going to Chad see you guys around, oh Abby do you want us to drop you off or are you ok."

"I'll be fine i can take care of myself."

So there she was sitting there listening to the last four songs that Metallica was gonna play still sipping her gin and soda mix and what better song to hear before you leave than "fuel".

"...Can i take you home abby?"

"Huh w-what are you still doin her hoagie?!"

"I didn't really get hang with you but when you were in the hospital so why dont I get you another drink and we can talk I'll drive you home."

"*Sigh* ok I'll take another gin and soda mix."

"Coming right up."

"(He's trying I'll give him that)."

"Hey little lady."

"Huh?"

"My names dante i was hoping that you would accompany me to my place."

"Uh huh sorry no im not interested infact Im leaving shortly."

"Even better why dont we leave together then?"

"Im pretty sure I said no!"

"Hey whats goin on her?"

"Back off loser me and the lady are talking."

"No we weren't."

"Yes we were get over here we'er leaving!!!"

"Hey letgo of me asshole!!!"

"She said le-."

*Boof!*

"Hoagie?!"

*Thud!*

"HOAGIE!!!"

"I told that loser to back off, what a queer name come on bitch!"

"I said letgo!!!"

*Smack! Smack! Smack!*

"...Y-y-you bitch don't you da-."

"~D-don't you dare hit her you p-piece of shit!~"

*Crack!*

"F-AHHHHG MY ARM AHHHHHH!!!"

"Lets get out of here Abby now!"

As they ran out of the club and across the parking lot to Hoagies car they found that they were being chased by five of Dantes friend for two reason, one Hoagie broke his arm and two he ruined their plan the gang rape Abby, getting in the car they quickly locked the door and peeled out of the parking lot but not without a brick being throwen through the window on the way out, they were headed down the road for home and only silence was language in the car, wanting to make things with them smooth again Hoagie made the bold step of forcing conversation between then.

"...S-so Abby uh I-."

"Thanks."

"Huh what for?"

"Saving me."

"Heh your welcome...Look Abby Im-."

"Don't, lets just enjoy the moment."

"Ok how about we go hangout in the old tree house."

"That sounds nice."

"I got some beer stashed up there when me and Wallieare chillin."

They parked the car in drive way of Nigels old home and climbed up to the steps to the dark room and sat down on the couch sharing a drink and chatting talking about the good times they had in the old knd base, an hour later the calming silence washed over them as they look up at the stars.

"You know I should let you take me on the couch right here and now."

"Uh right Ithink you had to much lets go take you home before your sis worries."

"Awwwwwww your so cute when your a gentleman"

"Yeah time to go home."

"But but but but but but Hoaige seriously when the time is right then we can talk about this mess."

"...Yeah sure thing."

"Ugh i don't feel so good you mind if i go in the bath room before you take me home?"

"Comeon then."

the end

writers notes: ok first sorry that this chapter might seem kinda weak but i just got back into it and two im sorry it took so long but im still lookin for a job and well you know how that is any way imma TRY to update so i hope you H.A.P.P.Y with this if not tell me wat i need to work on and yes i have tried gin and soda it good


	4. what the hell!

knd chapter4: what the hell?

Abby climbed on hoagies back and draped her arms over his shoulders as he stood up, she then sighed and nuzzled her head in his back.

"Uh Abby you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you just nuzzling against me."

"Uh-uh oh sorry I must be sleepy."

"Oh ok well lets get you to the bathroom so you can go home."

"I-I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know."

They began to walk down the darkened hallway towards the bathroom, then Hoagie began to blush abit as he felt abby nuzzle into his back again but he tried to focus on carrying her and walking down the darkened moon lite hall.

"A-Abby?"

"..."

"Abby?"

"Zzzz"

"(S-she fell asleep?)"

As she slept it gave Hoagie sometime to himself to think about all that has happened and the hurtful conversation that started it all, also he couldn't help but think about how soft her skin was for such a tough girl she was like touching a dream, the smell of mocha and vanilla and the amazing body yet she could bodyslam a boy twice her size but yet a few words from the person she loved so much hurt her so much that she tried to take her own life, thinking about this made hoagie want to grab his chest from the strange sharp pain, finally he made it to the bathroom and began to wake Abby.

"Uh-wha?"

"Bathroom remember?"

"Oh r-right sorry i'll be right out."

"No need to rush take your time."

Sitting out in the hall looking out the window seeing the moonlight give the eerie calm that he was so uses to when he was younger, he sat on the floor still thinking while Abby was in the bathroom, hearing the sound of the crickets and the few cars passing, by just in his own world thinking maybe it was the beer that brought him to the realization or something else but the next thing he knew a single tear started to roll down his cheek only two thing he realized was one he was an asshole for doing this to her and two this whole friendly shit was only fueled by beer and it was going back the way it was the next day.

"Hey Hoaige...Hooooagieeeeee."

"Hu-wh-whats up?"

"Im ready to go."

"Ok let me get up."

"W-were you crying?"

"What me?, no ofcour-mmmmmph-A-Abby wha-mmmm!"

The really drunk blushy faced girl pushed herself against him and pressed her lips against his locking into a passionate kiss, the first few minutes he didn't protest even though deep down he felt it was wrong but still didn't want to until he heard light moan escape her lips which caused him to push her away.

"*Gasp* a-a-Abby maybe we should take you home yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"Imma leave the keys on nigels living room table comeon i'll carry you home."

"..."

Once again Abby climbed on Hoagies back and again fell asleep, she wraped her arms around his neck and held on tight as they walked down the street, this brought back memories of when she would get sugar shocks and have to be carried back to her room mostly by him

An hour later they finaly got to her house, she climbed down and pulled out her keys trying to aim for the keyhole, missing twice before she finally got it, hoagie helped her up the steps while trying to keep her off of him.

"Ok here we go walk wit-no no walk with me Abby"

"But im sleepy can i just lay on the floor?"

"Im not gonna leave you on the floor."

"*Sigh* thats what i liked about you Hoagie."

"Lay down and go to sleep hopefully we can talk tomorrow."

"Wait aren't you gonna help me with my clothes mmmm?"

"No I need to go home now go to sleep."

"Come here I wanna tell you something."

"What?"

*Thud-squeak!*

"I got you heehee."

"What no Abby let me go!"

"Awwwww come Hoagie please?"

"*Sigh* ok but after you fall asleep im gone."

As they layed there abby nuzzle close in his chest and Hoagies arms wrapped around her, they layed in bed together alnight peacefully like they were happy to be there even after all the shit that happened it seemed to not matter at that moment.

The morning Cree knocked on the door only to not get an answer so she decided to let herself in and ofcourse much to her surprise she found the two in bed together."

"(Oh my god Im 23 this girl is gonna make me have a heart attack!) ~Hoagie wakeup!~"

"~Huh Cree what are you doin in my room?~"

"~This isn't your room look!~"

"~Hu-*gasp* wha-wha-*gulp*."

"Mmmm hu-what the hell why are you in my bed!"

"A-ack *gasp* ~your chocking me a-Abby!~"

"Abby letgo of him im sure there's a reason right?"

"*Cough cough* w-we were downin beers at the treehouse after some trouble at the club so we left and well somehow we ended up here."

"Can we just forget this mess."

"Im sorry Abby I wish I could remember what happened in between that but I don't."

"Just go."

"~It's ok hoagie she'll get over it.~"

And with that went the false hope of progress as haogie walked farther down the street to his house still completely unaware of what happened lastnight.

the end

writers notes: ok so you all know when i see my stories in my head i see them in anime form well anybodys storys but thats just how i see things if you see it the same way give me a hell yeah XD anyways i was up alnight doin this and was listening to red hot chillipeppers scar tissue and zyphr shindown second chance popevil 100 in a 55 him razorblade kiss and when love and death embrace shaggy angel within temptation the howling and system of the down chop suey yes writting all the way to sun up _ now imma go to sleep


	5. full circle

knd chapter5: full circle

The day wore on after haogie got his car back from Nigels house, and drove back home still mauling over wat happened earlier in the day between him and Abby, which wasn't a good thing seeing that tomorrow was race night and he need to focus but deep down he felt as heart broken as Abby did.

*Thoom!*

"~Shit.~"

*Thoom!*

"Shiiit."

*THOOM!*

"Fucking shit!"

"Hey stop with the fucking ball Hoagie damn!"

"Go away Tommy."

"What the hell are you doin in here?"

"Thinkin why?"

"Can you think alittle more silently?"

Tommy then turned on his heel and went back to building a HDtv for their dad for the reason of that he just didn't want to pay for one, and not wanting to contest with his little brother about the banging Hoagie decided to go to see what Wally was up to not over counting the thought that he might be with Kuki, getting into his eclipse he drove down to his friends house but maybe at the wrong time which was apparent when he got out of the car and heard yelling coming from the house.

"[You two get on my fucking nervs it umpossible to live with you and hell no im not gonna stay and listen to you try to talk me out of doing what i want to do with my life!]"

*Slam!*

"Woah hey Wally whats...Whats up?"

"My parents want me to follow in my dad footsteps as whatever the hell he does."

He walked around in baggy pants and a black tank top that had the words venom in red printed on it, Wally kicked over a trash can as he lite a cigarette and took a long inhale of tobacco, then let out a puff of smoke while he brush his messy hair from his eyes as the cigarette sat wedged between his lips.

"So I take it that they don't agree with your idea of trying out of the UFC?"

"Nah the moment i told them they fuckin lost it I said I wasn't gonna go work and be a goddamn desk monkey I mean how did your parents take the whole streetracer thing?"

"Easy, I didn't tell them they think im with you."

"At 3 in the morning?"

Elsewhere Kuki wanted to spend some girl time with Abby, she wore triple pierced ears black leather skirt and black platform boots with mismatched stockings and a white shirt with black long sleeves and pinks stars all over the sleeves and her rainbow monkey backpack, knocking on the door she was greeted by Cree who was had a bowl of cake batter tucked under her arm and resting on her hip she and Kuki hugged each other then directed Kuki upstairs to Abbys room.

"Heeeeeey Abs whats up girl!"

"Oh uh hey Kuki I was just looking for a shirt to wear."

"I can see that miss C cups, squishy squishy."

"Hey l-letgo!"

"So where did you and Hoagie go last night?"

"In the old tree house just to talk that's all (all I remember)."

"Well you know what tomorrow is don't you?"

"Saturday."

"And that means we get to spend time together and have some fun *gasp* we should go to the rock club i hear Adema is playing!"

In Abbys mind Kuki began to trail off as she remembered feeling Hoagies strong muscular arms around her how safe she felt and how firm yet gentle a feeling that she loved but hated that he was the only one that could make her feel that way, she then ran her hand along her side to her stomach where his arms were positioned when he was holding earlier in the morning but abby was soon brought out of her day dream when Kuki nudged her.

"Did your hear anything I said?"

"Oh sorry Kuki what was it you were saying?"

"I said that I wanna help your get your mind off of Hoagie I mean if it weren't for him you wouldn't have tried to kill your self right?"

"W-well...Yes but-."

"So lets go pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Ok ok ok ok *sigh*."

"Yay ok ok lets go pick out something for you to wear!"

Back at Wallies house Hoagie was leaning against his car still chating it up with wally looking in the distance while wally talked about the UFC tryouts and his chances of getting a contract.

"So Hoag tomorrow's race night,just think about it mate your facing Chad for the title you win and you take his crown your king!"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Wats wrong wit ya you should be happy your a step away from the top!"

"Yeah but...It don't mean shit if I ain't anyone to enjoy it with it would be like another empty step in life."

"Geeeez Hoag wats with that?"

"Eh nothign just not as happy as I should be I guess."

"Damn right wats wrong wit you?"

Instead of telling his best friend the truth about missing Abby like he's missed something in his life he made some bullshit about how the big moment is finlly here but its alot more pressur than he thought it would be, in truth he did remember what happened that night he touch his lips trying to remember what her lush full lips felt like.

"Well mate I hope you get over your nervousness Imma go back in the house catch ya tomorrow right?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be there."

When Hoagie got back in the house he dragged himself up the steps and belly flopped on the bed not bothering to remove his clothes or his shoes just drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hoagie was rudely awakened by Tommy, because he was ignoring his alarm clock Tommy wanted to make it known that the noise ment he should "get his ass up" by beaming the alarm clock at his older brothers head.

"Ow what the fuck Tommy!"

"Oh so your not dead then maybe you should get up when your alarm clock goes off even if it's to turn the damn thing off!"

"Get the hell out of my room don't you goths like sleep in the day or some shit!"

"Oh oh oh real funny don't all you street racers play with each other tailpipes!"

"Fine whatever just go away."

Tommy then walked away and leaving Hoagie in his room with his pillow over his head but soon got back up and went to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal as he did he saw that his hand was shaking and soon the ominous feeling of something bad darkened his face causing his breathing to get short and almost hard to breath, Hoagie then had to force his arm down as he stiffened up and then sat down at the table still with shaking hands.

"(Ok imma have to remember to check the car make sure nothing is gonna come loose in the race)."

"Hello again bitch-face, dude whats wrong?"

"Huh oh n-nothin."

"Your really pale you sure your ok?"

"Yeah just don't worry about it (Im sure its nothing serious)."

Hours later in the day it was starting to get around time for the race, after a quick double check of everything in the car Hoagie was ready to get things running sitting in the garage and revving the motor of the eclipse and staring up at a picture of him and Abby together that they got from the boardwalk at the beach, taking a deep breath Hoagie made his way to the race site which was a old condemned gated community, as he found his way to the site deep in the abandoned neighborhood, the spectators made way for the him to line up with Chad who was talking to Cree but then walked up to him.

"This is it."

"I guess so."

"Well its gonna be a simple drag race we don't really know the state of the road that well around here to drift or circut."

"Fine with me."

As both car sat on the line Cree stood in the middle with her arms raised, as both cars signaled that they were ready Cree let here arms down and both rocketed down the road the turbo stirring in Chads Nissan while hoagie followed close behind and gaining, soon both cars were side by side and they were half way down the road as cars pushed roaring down the street, as soon as Hoagie began to pass chad they were closer then ever to the finish line only for it to taken from him when a stray cat jumped infront of his car he began slaming hard on the breaks and swerving to avoid the animal, in that very moment a pothole seem to appear from nowhere causing the rear of his car to jump and then.

*Scrrreeeee...crash!*

the end

writers notes: ooooo yay streeet racing sorry ive been gone its hard looking for work right now and im still looking but on the bright side a new chapter for you all to enjoy so keep cool and have fun this summer my ponys that right ponys PONYS POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONYS!


	6. all in your head

knd chapter6: all in your head

"Excuse me, miss!"

"Yes may I help you?"

"I-I-Im um l-looking f-f-f-."

"Woah miss calm down!, lets start with your name."

"*Sigh* ok my name is Abigail Lincoln, Im looking for Hoagie P. Gilligan."

"Lets see...Ah yes, the coma patciant he's in room 2B1."

"C-coma?"

"Street racing accident im afraid, worse one yet."

"Thank you, come on Kuki."

As they made there way to Hoagies room Abby sat in the elevator in silence gripping tight to the side bars imagening the condition that Hoagie would be in, just laying there helpless, she had to force the tears that were forming down as they stepped off the elevator and walked towards the room where she and Kuki found Cree, Chad, Nigel, Reachel, Wallie, and Tommy standing around the room, Tommy was watching tv Rachel was looking out the window and Nigel and Wallie were leaning against the wall in their own worlds, til their attentions were focused on the doorway the very moment abby and kuki walked in the room, looking across the room tears began to fall from Abbys eyes as she walked to Hoagies bedside taking his hand in hers.

"Numbuh 2 wake up!"

"Uh wh-what's goin on!"

"You fell asleep during our debriefing."

"De...briefing?"

"Remember we were stopping Father from making clones of us to get to the KND database."

"Nigel?"

"Yes numbuh 2, what in the world is wrong with you!"

"I-Im not sure (was i dreaming all that?)."

"Numbuh 5 thinks you might need to cut down on late night video games."

"(Abby?)."

"Agreed, numbuh 2 you should go get some rest."

"Uh-right Ill...Ill do that."

As Hoaige walked down the hall towards his room he was stopped in his tracks at the faint sound of beeping, looking around he tried to find the source of it but there was nothing around and it was quickly starting to drive him crazy, but before he could do anything about it the beeping suddenly stopped, Hoagie began to calm down and continued to walk to his room confused, scared, and taken back about the whole thing, what happened why can't he remember doing any mission before he woke up was he really dreaming that he was that slim handsome teen?, he sighed scratching his head and sat in front of his drawing board which would have plans for a new project but there was just a blueprint flipped over, wondering what might on it he turned it over only to jump out of his chair to a message he found written on it saying "Hoaige wake up please i miss you", taking a step back he tripped and fell over his tools and other equipment.

back in the hospital Nigel and the others had left to go home, all but Abby of course she sat next to his bed holding his hand clutching his goggles close to her chest with the other hand.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am."

"Huh may I help you?"

"Oh no im just Hoaiges boss from the air hanger that he works at, I wanted to see how he was doing."

"...Well I guess he's doing fine."

"Oh Im sorry are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Mmm-I...Im just a friend (nice one Abby real smooth!)."

"Hahaha alright, well I must be going I hope he comes out of his coma soon goodbye young lady."

"Bye ("his girlfriend or something?"...i don't anymore, am i?)."

*Beep...beep...beep*

"I must have eaten something bad last night or something."

"Hey numbuh 2 you wanna play some videogames!"

"Huh oh hey Wallie no Im just gonna stay in here and look over some stuff."

"Oh ok or is it that you know it unpossible to beat me?"

"Ok ok your on!"

As they turned the game on Hoaige felt like nothing was worng, like it was another day chillin with his best friends, Abby and Kuki were in the room looking a clothing catalog and Nigel as always was reading the latest report form the moon base just another day, but as they were playing the game Hoaige found it kinda hard to move the character on the game, the character then looked over at him Hoagie looked around seeing anyone else was seeing what he was seeing but when he did the room was empty, getting his attention the character then began talking to him.

"When are you gonna wakeup she's waiting for you."

"Wh-who's waiting for me!"

"You gotta wake up Hoagie."

"But i am awake!"

"You ok Hoagie?"

"Huh uh...Ummm Wallie Im gonna have to take you up on that challenge some other time Im just gonna go back to my room."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok, what's wrong with him he's actin all weird?"

Hoaige started to walk down the hall towards his room still not to sure what to make of what happened, then making it even more strange he was hit with the familiar smell of mocha and vanilla, he then looked around the hallway to see if abby was around, but there was no one there but him in a dark hallway alone.

"Abby, I-I still dont understand whats going on."

In the hospital abby was caught by surprise when she felt hoagies hand twitch and squeeze her hand, she then brought his hand up and nuzzled his as the tears began to run again.

"Nurse!"

"Yes what's wrong!"

"*Sniffle* I-I felt him move alittle, he even squeezed my hand!"

"Whatever your doing he must be responding well to it, whatever it is might even bring him out of his coma sooner."

"Hoagie comeback...Please."

the end

writers notes: sooooo very sorry for the wait but work is really stressing me out so i never have the creative juices flowing right...i hope you like this chapter i worked reslly hard on it believe me worked reallly hard on it


End file.
